Scout
by SODAllyGirl14
Summary: See what life is like for the Curtis'with a sister.Takes place after the book. My first Fanfic
1. Intro

Chapter 1

Intro

**Scout's POV**

Thing have been pretty hard on me and my brothers the past year. It was hard enough

when our parents died but then Johnny too. It was horrible. And Dallas running away after Johnny passed made every thing that much harder on us and the gang. Now I even though I didn't know Dally that well (or even very much at all) it was still hard not having one more around. I don't know why I didn't know Dally that well it could have been that he was always in jail or in New York or hangin' out with the Shepards. I knew Steve real well cause he was Soda's best friend and his parents were kinckin' him out once or twice a week. Two-bit was my best friend Keira's big brother so I either saw him when I was over or at my house where he was always bummin around. And Johnny I knew the best he wasn't like the others he was gentle, shy, and quiet. I hung out with him more than the others. But I never really got to know Dally.

"Scout. Get up." I heard a voice telling me. "Come on get up. If you don't I'm gonna drag you out of bed myself and take you right out to the living room." Now that might not sound so bad to you but there's always someone over for breakfast.

"Yeah right Sodapop you wouldn't do that." I told him as I sat up. I know Soda could do that if he wanted 'cause he's 17 and I'm 15 (almost 16 I might add) and he's a little bigger than me.

"You wanna bet?" he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder and heading toward the living room.

"SODAPOP PATRICK CURTIS! YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" I said struggling to get free. By that time we were in the living room and he set me down right in front of Steve and Two-bit. Now it wouldn't have been so bad if I would have had my normal PJs on but they were all dirty and I had on shorts that were so short they were barley shorts and a tank top that was almost too small. Not to mention my hair was a mess.

"Well good morning Sleeping Beauty. I love the outfit." Two-bit said and everyone chuckled.

"Shut-up Two-bit" I said and went to go get ready and as I passed Soda smacked the back of his head.

"Hey watch the hair." Soda said fixing his perfectly greased hair. I went in to my room and found a pair of jeans on the floor that looked clean. I was starting to get bad about throwing things on the floor instead of putting them away, but not as bad as Soda. Then I got a T-shirt. It was plain black so it was probably either Darry or Soda's. I got dressed and then through my hair in a pony tail. Then I put my favorite sweatshirt on it was blue and zipped up in the front and was pretty worn out. I wore it all the time my dad had gotten it for me for Christmas a few years ago. After I was ready I went out to the living room to get some breakfast. It was about nine so Darry was already at work and Soda didn't have to be to work till nine thirty. I went in to the kitchen and got a glass of chocolate milk and a piece of chocolate cake and went into the living room.

"Why the sudden wardrobe change? I was really diggin' the fresh outa bed look." Two-bit said and every one chucked again

"Oh Shut-up Two-bit" I said as I sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry did I offend Princess Lorelai?" Every one was laughing at this because no one really called me by my first name. Sometimes Darry will call me Lore or Rory but normally everyone calls me Scout (which is my middle name by the way).

"Oh. Now Keith why would you say such a silly little thing like that?" I said because I knew calling Two-bit Keith which is his first name he would shut-up. But I guess it was funny cause every one was laughing harder at what I said than any thing that Two-bit said. Now it was time for Soda and Steve to go to work and Pony was going to hang out with Two-bit today so they all left within a few minutes. So I finished my breakfast and headed over to Keira's house.


	2. Movies

Chapter 2

Movies

**Scout's POV**

"Finally." Keira said as I walked into her room

"Well I would have been here sooner but Soda decided that he would let me sleep and then drag me out into the living room to wake me up. He threw me over his shoulder and carried me out to the living room where Steve and Two-bit were. So I had to go through the jokes then get ready. Then I ate and came over." I told her and she chuckled. "So what are we up to today?"

"I dunno. What do you wanna do?" She said and we just hung out around her house for a while. At about 2 o'clock we decided to go over to the DX and see Soda and Steve. It was Saturday so the DX was kinda busy. It was mostly filled with girls drooling over Soda. Soda musta been glad when we walked up because he had an excuse to leave the crowd of 12 or 13 year old girls that were always up there going crazy over him.

"Hey guys what's up?" He said

"Nothin' what's up with you?" I replied

"Not much. We're startin' to get busy again."

"I see your fan club has arrived." I said

"Yeah those girls come here everyday."

"It must be hard having girls drooling over you everyday." I said and Keira giggled. Just then a car pulled up and Soda had to get back to work.

"Well I gotta go. I'll see ya later."

"See ya later." I said. Then me and Keira went inside to get a coke. Then we started to head to the park. Whenever we don't have anything to do we go to the park or the DX. When we got to the park I saw Pony sitting under a tree reading. Two-bit musta got board sittin' there while Pony was reading and left. But Pony didn't seem to notice. So we walked over to see him. "Ponyboy, are you reading again." I said jokingly cause everyone knows Pony is always reading.

Startled he looked up and said "Huh? Oh hi Scout. Hey Keira."

"Pony did you come here by yourself?" I said knowing the answer.

"No. Two-bit came with me and musta left." He said.

"So whata ya up to today?" I asked

"I dunno. I was thinking about goin' to the movies."

"Come on we'll go with ya. We wouldn't want ya getting jumped walkin alone again now." I said in a big sister kinda way. And he musta known I was messin with him cause he just said "Yeah yeah." And we went to the movie house.

When we got there Pony went up to get the tickets for whatever movie we were gonna see and me and Keira were standin on the sidewalk waiting. I turned and faced the street just looking around when I saw this guy walking by. He was across the street walking the other way and I just looked at him. He looked tuff and mean but he was kinda handsome at the same time. He looked kinda familiar but I couldn't tell who he was. I musta been standin there for a few minutes cause Keira and Pony were yelling at me to hurry up.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." I said and we went inside to see the movie.


	3. Visitor

Chapter 3

When the movie was over we headed back home. It was almost 5 when we got home. Pony turned on the TV and I went and started dinner. Keira had come home with us so she decided to help. A few minutes later Two-bit walked in and flopped down on the couch and surprisingly turned Mickey on. By now Pony was once again reading.

"Pony do you do anything besides read?" Two-bit asked. Pony looked up and replied

"Two-bit do you do anything besides watch Mickey Mouse?" Me and Keira giggled and went back to making the spaghetti.

"Honey I'm home." Soda said jokingly as he and Steve walked in the door. He kicked off his shoes and got a glass of chocolate milk.

"Finally your home I've missed you so much." Two-bit said and everybody laughed

"What's so funny?" Darry said as he walked in the door and everyone just kept laughing. By that time dinner was ready and everyone sat down and ate. When we were done everyone went into the living room as usual and once again Mickey was on. Darry was sitting in his chair reading the newspaper. Two-bit's eyes were glued to the television screen even though I'm sure he had seen that episode a million times before. Soda and Steve had started a poker game. Pony was finishing putting the dishes away (Soda washed and Pony dried and put away.). Keira and I were sitting on the couch and suddenly the door flew open and everyone turned to see Dallas Winston standing in the doorway.


	4. Welcome back

**Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

When I saw Dallas standing in the door was a feeling of shock and surprise came over me. Not only because Dally was standing right there in front of everyone after running away months ago but because I finally realized who I had saw earlier. I had saw Dallas Winston walking across the street from the movie house only a few hours before. I must mot have been the only one shocked because the house was silent. No one knew what to say. Everyone stared at Dally like a complete stranger just burst in the door. He just stood there and pulled a cigarette out from behind his ear and lit it.

"Well." Two-bit said. "Dally's home lets party." With that said he made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a few beers. Then he passed on to Steve Soda and Dally. He didn't even bother trying to get one for me and Pony cause he knew Darry wouldn't go for it. And he musta not wanted his little sister to drink cause he didn't get a beer for her either instead he got us three and Darry Pepsis. "To Dally's homecoming" Two-bit said raising his glass. Everyone did the same and drank. I think Dally musta been glad to be back in Tulsa cause I thought I saw a slight grin right then but he quickly whipped it off his face and went back to his tuff looking self. Now he was walking in to the living room and sat down right next to me.

"So Dal where'd ya go?" Pony asked.

"New York." He said.

"What'd ya do in New York?" I asked.

"A little a this a little a that." He answered. And this went on for hours one of us asking a question and Dally answering. Sometimes he'd ask a question and we'd answer. About a hour after Dallas got there Darry and Pony went to bed. A little later Keira and I had fallen asleep on the couch and the guys were still up talking, drinking, and talking and drinking some more.

The next morning I was the first one up I saw everyone asleep in the living room. I figured the fell asleep like me and Keira did.

"Keira." I whispered shaking her to wake her up. She woke up and saw all the guys sleeping around us and musta had the same thought as I did. We got up and each got a pot and a wooden spoon. Then I stood on one side of the living room and Keira on the other and then a few seconds later we were banging the spoons on the pots and yelling wake up at the top of our lungs.

"Jesus Christ." Dally said as he jumped when he heard the noise. Then we heard Darry running down the hall.

"What was that noise?" He screamed and by now Keira and I were laughing so hard we were crying.

"It was these two bone heads." Dally answered

"Hey guys it's not funny." Steve said

"You should have seen your guys faces." I said between gasps for air. I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

"The look on your faces was priceless." Keira said agreeing with me.

"Hey Darry what happened to the first one up makes breakfast rule." Two-bit said in a way that sounded like he was up to something.

"It still applies." He said. So me and Keira walked into the kitchen and started breakfast. Right away I caught on to what the guys were up to. They for some reason had bigger appetites than usual because we had to make twice as much food. When we were done cooking the guys were eating and we managed to each grab a slice of cake. Keira and I sat down on the couch.

I leaned over and whispered "Jokes on them. They have to do all the dishes." We both giggled and went back to eating our cake.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Everyone hung out at our house as usual and after dinner everyone went home.

"Dally you crashing here tonight?" Darry asked.

"I dunno either here or Bucks." He replied. Then Darry went to bed. A little later Pony, Soda, and I did the same and Dally crashed on the couch.


	5. Mornin' Lorelai

Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and grabbed my clothes and went to take a quick shower before school. After my shower I put on my blue T-shirt, my jeans that were old and faded, and throw on my sweatshirt. Then I threw my hair up in a ponytail and headed out to breakfast.

"Mornin' Dar." I said walkin' out to see Darry cooking breakfast. "Mornin' Dal." I saw that Dally just woke up.

"Morning Scout." Darry said looking at me. "Morning Dally." He must have not seen Dally was up till I said something.

"Yeah mornin' Dar." He said then he looked at me and said "Good Morning Lorelai." Then he walked into the kitchen to get himself a slice of cake.

"Mornin' Curtis'" I heard a voice call and the door slam. I knew it was Two-bit even before he came in and picked me up and swung me outa the way so he could get his cake and beer before sittin down to watch Mickey Mouse.

"Two-bit you can't say excuse me?" I asked.

"I can but decided doin' that would be easier." I just rolled my eyes at him and sat down at the table getting a slice of cake and waiting for Darry to finish breakfast.

"Any cake left Darry?" Pony asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah but you better get some before Soda and Steve getta hold of it." He said setting two plates of pancakes on the table. One was plain and the other had Chocolate chips

(Those were for me and Soda mostly. What can I say we love sugar.) Then no sooner than Darry set the pancakes on the table did the guys file in the kitchen all trying to get food and acting as if they haven't had food in a month. So we all ate then Soda and Steve left with for work with Darry.

"Two-bit are you driving me and Scout to school today?" Ponyboy said

"Yeah sure." He replied not turning away from the TV.

"Well we better get going." Pony told him as he walked up and turned off the TV. "See ya later Dal." He said and walked out to Two-bit's car.

"Bye Dal." Two-bit said following Pony.

"Bye." I said to Dallas following the boys.

"Yeah bye guys." He said then he looked at me and said "Bye Lorelai" he said as I walked out the door.

'Does he not like me?' I thought to myself as Two-bit drove us to school. 'Surly he knows nobody calls me Lorelai. Did I make him mad?' I sighed as we pulled up to the school. We all walked in together cause we were all one grade away from the other. (Pony in 9th, Myself in 10th, and Two-bit in 11th again.)

"Two-bit you driving us home?" I asked

"Anything for you baby." Two-bit said as I rolled my eyes and he walked away.

"See ya later Pony." I said before heading to my class.

"Yeah bye Scout." He said and headed to his locker.

I sat in History bored as usual wanting the day to be over. I was troubled that Dallas was mad at me and I didn't even do any thing.

"Pssst. Scout what's a matter?" Keira whispered to me during math.

"Huh oh nothing I'm just tired." I lied to her.

"Ok. Hey what are ya doing after school." She asked then suddenly the bell rang. Finally school was over and I could go home. Two-bit drove us home, but I couldn't confront Dally for two reasons. 1) Keira was with me and 2) Dally was gone.


	6. lets get ready to rumble

Chapter 6

It has been a strange week. Everyone had been acting kinda weird this week and I haven't seen Dally since the other day. So I figured I really musta made him mad. I was sitting on the couch while Pony was doing homework I had finished mine. I was thinking why everyone was acting so weird and why Dallas could have been mad when Soda and Steve walked in from work.

"Hey Soda you seen Dally this week?" I asked as he went to get a glass of chocolate milk.

"Yeah I've seen him like everyday. Why?" He asked.

"I just haven't seen him around the house." I wondered if he was avoiding me. "So what are you doing tonight?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Oh…um… me. I'm just goin' out with the guys. No biggie." He said. He looked like he was hiding something so I decided to pry.

"Well can I come too since it's no big thing?" I asked. Just then Darry walked in and Soda didn't have time to answer.

"Hey Dar." I said trying to see if he would give up any information. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Who me? I'm just going out with the guys. They wanted me to come with them since I don't ever really go out any more. I thought I would since Pony is going with and your goin' to Keira's." He said in the same tone Soda had used minutes before.

"Well can I come too. I can go over Keira's after or another time." I said satisfied that I was going to get my answer finally.

"Well-" He started to say before he was interrupted by Two-bit walking in and slamming the door.

"Hello Curtis' what's for dinner? I need to fuel up for tonight." He said and as soon as he said that my big brothers shot him a look and he ignored it.

"What's tonight?" I quickly asked before anyone could say something.

"You don't know?" He asked and I shook my head. "Well baby there's a rumble goin' on tonight at the vacant lot. It's us against the Socs. As usual there tryin' to blame us for something we probably didn't do. But who knows we could have." He explained before goin' to watch Mickey Mouse yet again. He musta knew I was happy cause I was smiling the whole time then I turned to Darry.

"No." He said.

"But Darry why?"

"Cause your too young." He said coming up with an answer off the top of his head.

"Pony gets to go and he's younger than me." I argued "Come on I don't have any homework. And your gonna have to me a better excuse than that."

"No. No girls. It's not very lady like to fight in a rumble."

"Darrel Curtis. When have you known me to be lady like? I live with 3 guys and all the others that are either stoppin' by or hangin' out or crashin'. I wear your and Soda's old clothes. Plus me and Pony share most of our clothes. I dread the thought of skirts and dresses and all that girly crap. And I would rather play football with the guys any day than go get my nails or hair done or go shopping all day." I told him. After I said that I could see that the whole gang was starin' at me.

"She's got a point." Soda said

"Yeah Dar come on let her go." Steve said.

"It'll do her good to get a little roughed up." Two-bit said.

"Alright fine. You can go. But don't come cryin' to me when you're all banged up." He said and went to fix dinner.

"Thanks Dar." I told him and went back to sit on the couch. Then Dallas came over and sat down right next to me.

"I ain't never seen you talk to Darry like that Lorelai." Dallas said.

"Well you are never around when I am Dallas so I suppose you would never see it." I told him.

"Well well well Miss Lorelai why so angry today?"

"Well now Mister Winston where would you get the idea I was angry?" I said then I got up and went to my room. When I got there I closed the door and was looking for some clean clothes. I found an old shirt and some jeans then I fixed my hair and went back to the living room.

"Darry what time is the rumble?" I asked

"In a little bit why?"

"I'm goin' down to Keira's" I told him.

"We'll just pick you up on the way." He told me

"Alright see ya later guys." I said

"Bye Scout." Everyone said except Dally who was outside smoking and when I walked out he said.

"Bye Lorelai." He said and I just walked past him and down a few housed to Keira and Two-bit's house.


	7. lets get ready to rumble pt 2

Chapter 7

"Keira you are never gonna believe this." I said as I flopped down on her bed.

"What is it?" She asked turning her full attention to me.

"Tonight there is a rumble." I said

"So there are rumbles all the time."

"Yeah but that's not the exciting part. The exciting part is that Darry is letting me fight!"

"No way. Two-bit would never let me go to one of those things."

"Yeah the gang backed me up and Darry finally caved." I said we were so excited. Girls were never allowed to go to rumbles. The only other one I went to was the one I snuck to and Darry only let me stay cause there weren't a lot of guys. "So what's new with you?"

"Nothing, hey you never did tell me what was bothering you this week." She said. Keira could always tell when something was wrong.

"Alright fine." I told her knowing what she was talking about. "I'm not really upset by it I've just been trying to figure out why Dallas keeps calling me Lorelai." I told her

"Well Lorelai is your name." She said. I shoulda seen that one coming especially since Two-bit is her older brother. I just glared at her and she got the hint. "Well you said it doesn't bother you so why do you care?"

"I don't care I mean everyone always calls me Scout. Darry is the only one who calls me Lorelai and that is only when he is mad at me. So I figured I had to do something to make him mad at me and call me Lorelai."

"Good point. Do you remember doing anything to him that he coulda taken the wrong way?"

"No I didn't do anything to him. I barely even talked to him." I said defensively

"Well maybe he likes you." She said and we both laughed. I was at Keira's for a little and then I heard whooping and screaming and yelling outside and figured it was time to go to the rumble. I ran to the door and threw on my black converse and headed out of the door.

"Did you clowns think you would leave me at Keira's and go to the rumble without me?" I said walking over to them where they were whooping and hollering and doing flips and hand stands.

"No baby we knew you'd hear us being obnoxious and come out." Two-bit said throwing his arm around my shoulder and downing his beer. We all whooped and yelled and hollered and did flips and handstands and cartwheels all the way to the lot. The Shepards gang was already there and some of the other gangs. Tim Shepard was going to start the rumble. I kinda felt bad for the soc who would be taking on Tim. He hated socs more than anything and loved beating the within an inch of their lives. We waited around for a few minutes and then we saw the socs coming. They pulled up in their Mustangs and piled out of the cars and walked toward us.

"Scout, Pony stay close and stay together." Darry whispered to us before the socs got over here.

"Yeah ok Darry." Pony said and then the socs where here. The soc that was going to face off with Tim walked up and the spat insults at each other before the socs went to throw a punch at Tim and Tim hit him in the face so hard it knocked him down. The rumble was on.


	8. Rumble

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update I was working on my other stories.**

Chapter 8

Soc and Greasers charged at one and other taking out anyone in their way. Pony and I stayed together like Darry told us to. We took down a few socs then ran and jumped on this one soc's back. He struggled to get us off but we took him down and started to kick him. A few seconds later a soc knocked Pony to the ground and started beating on him. I went to run over and help him but before I could got a punch in the face. I fell to the ground and the soc kicked me a few times before I could get back to my feet. I punched him in the nose causing it to start bleeding. He grabbed me and kneed me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. I fell to my knees and he pulled me back up.

"This is what you get you filthy no good greaser." He said raising his hand to punch me in the face. 'It's all over' I thought to myself. This soc was pretty big and could throw a punch. I closed my eyes waiting for it to be over when I fell to the ground. 'He must have hit me so hard I didn't even feel it' I thought. I opened my eyes to see the soc getting the tar beat out of him by obviously was a greaser.

"If you ever so much as think about coming near her again I will kill you." I heard him say. I thought for a second it was one of my brothers. Then he turned around and I was face to face with Dallas Winston. "You ok"

"Yeah" I said in shock.

"Good." He said as he when to beat up another soc. I too ran off to go help Pony. He had got free from that soc and now was beating on another. He got free from Pony and ran off to his car like all the others. I ran over and gave Pony a hug. We all started cheering. Then me and Pony walked over to where the rest of the gang were and then we all headed home. On the way Steve and Soda were as usual being dorks and doing flips and cartwheels and hollering. I heard some of the others telling about how the stomped the socs. Then we got home and Darry went to get the First-Aid kit. I sat down in Darry's chair and he came straight to me with the first aid kit. I wasn't to bad. I had a split and a cut under my eye. I got punched in the eye and figured I'd have a nice shiner and I scraped my knee kinda bad when that soc knocked the wind out of me. Darry cleaned up my cuts and then went to Pony. Everyone else just kinda helped themselves. I figured Darry would make sure me and Pony were ok first cause were the youngest ones and he worried about us a lot. I looked around to see how bad everyone was. Steve had got his tooth knocked out again and had a few cuts. Soda had a few bruises on his face and his cheek was pretty swollen. Pony's face was kinda swollen and he had a few cuts. Two-bit had a black eye, a bloody nose and a few little cuts. Darry had a cut above his eye and a bruise on his cheek and wasn't too bad. He also said some soc bit his hand. I looked for Dally but he was outside I figured he wasn't to bad because no one could take Dally down alone. I walked outside to find him there smoking and like I said he wasn't bad at all. He had a cut on his cheek and one above his eye.

"Hey Dally." I said walking over to him. He looked over at me and blew his smoke off to the side so it wouldn't get in my face. "I just wanted to thank you for getting that soc off me earlier."

"No problem Lorelai." He said. Now I was getting mad again. I did absolutely nothing to him and he was mad a me.

"Dallas Winston what did I ever do to you? I have barley even spoken to you since you've been back and your mad at me." I said starting to get mad.

"Who said I was mad at you?" Was all he replied.

"Well you call me Lorelai all the time and the only people that call me that are people who are mad at me and people who hate me." I said getting madder.

"I ain't mad at you and I don't hate ya." He said pulling me off to the side so no one could hear us because he knew I was going to get mad.

"Then why? Why do you call me Lorelai? And don't say cause it's your name or maybe I like that name tell me why you call me Lorelai instead of Scout." I was so angry now I was almost screaming at the top of my lungs. I took a deep breathe and then felt Dally's lips on mine. Then when he pulled away he said

"Cause I like you Lorelai. And didn't know how much until I came back." And with that said he walked away. I stood there in shock until Darry came out.

"Get inside before you get pneumonia." He said. I had started raining when we got home and was standing out in the cold and rain.

"Yeah I'm coming Darry." I said blankly and walked into the house. I went inside and changed out of my dirty rumble clothes and grabbed my pajamas that had Minnie and Mickey Mouse on them. I figured Two-bit had got them for me for a birthday or holiday. I went to take a shower. I washed off all the dirt and all the blood from my cuts. I got out and got my PJs on and brushed my hair and threw it in to a ponytail. I then went out to the living and sat down next to Two-bit who was drinking a beer and watching Mickey Mouse. I sat there staring at the screen thinking about what had happen that night, the rumble, Dallas, the kiss everything. I sat there for a while just thinking. Darry had went to bed a little after we got home and Pony not to long ago. Steve, Soda, and Two-bit were playing poker and I just sat there.

"Scout" Soda said breaking into my thoughts "are you goin' to go to bed?"

"Oh yeah." I said and got off the couch and went to bed. I laid there for a while and kept thinking and then I finally fell asleep.


	9. Fights, movies, and more

Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks since the rumble and Dally and I have been going on dates. I don't know if he considers me his girlfriend yet but he really likes me. Dally and I haven't told anyone about us (well I told Keira but she, unlike her brother, can keep a secret and Dally told Tim but that's it) and I'm meeting him tonight in the park. That's what we've been doing. After everyone goes to sleep I will sneak out and meet him so no one would find out. It was about midnight and everyone was sleeping and climbed out my window to meet Dally in the park. I ran to the park as fast as I could because Dallas told me he needed to see me right away. When I got there I walked over to him.

"Hey babe" he said and kissed me

"Hey I got here a soon as I could what did you need to talk to me about." I said and shivered I didn't have time to throw a sweatshirt on and so Dally gave me his brown leather coat to wear.

"Here this will keep you warm. Any way I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yeah anything"

"Well we've been going out for a few weeks and I was wondering if" he said then paused "if you'll be my girl?"

"Dallas" I squealed "Oh my God yes I would love to be your girl." I told him and he then took off his St. Christopher and put it on me.

"Here I want you to have this. So now people will know that you're my girl."

"Oh Dallas" I said shocked "Thank you"

"No problem. So when are you gonna tell Darry?" he asked.

"I dunno. Why do you think we should tell him no-"

"Dally?" I heard a voice yell and cut me off "Scout? Dally is that you?"

"Oh no" I whispered

"Hey guys what's up?" It was Two-bit. Great if he found out the whole world would know by tomorrow. "What are y'all doing out so late? And together at that?"

"What do you want Two-bit?" Dally asked

"Nothing just walking home from a party and hey what are y'all doing out here so late alone?" he said then paused and we didn't answer "Are you guys going out? Oh man I should've known"

"Two-bit don't tell Darry." I said

"Hey baby you think I would rat on you?"

"Two-bit I've known you my whole life and I know you can't keep a secret to save your life."

"True but I'm pretty wasted so I might not even remember."

"Yeah right." I said "Look I better go before someone goes to check on me and I'm not there." I said and gave Dally a kiss and his jacket back. I heard Two-bit and Dally talking as I ran back to my house and snuck back in my room. I lay there thinking about everything and finally fell asleep. The next morning I awoke to the sounds of the gang hollering as usual. But this morning was a little different it sounded like fighting I got up and got dressed and listened to the fighting. I wondered who was fighting about what then I heard Darry yelling. "Oh no" I said to myself and ran out to the living room

"Dallas." I heard Darry shouting and then saw him going at Dally

"Darrel Curtis you step back right now." I screamed at him and everyone looked at me noticing I had walked in to the room.

"Lorelai Scout Curtis you are not going out with Dallas Winston do you understand me?" He said and I ran over to stand in front of Dally to make sure Darry wouldn't kill him.

"No Darry. I will go out with whom I please and you cannot tell me who to and not to date."

"Lorelai you will not go out with Dallas Winston as long as you are in my care. Guys like Dallas aren't boyfriends. He uses women and then throws the away like trash and when he does have a girlfriend he cheats on her everyday."

"Darrel do you think I'm stupid enough to go out with a guy who would treat me like dirt? I have known Dallas since I was a baby and he has never done anything bad to me or any of us for that matter. And he would kill anyone who even tried to hurt me. Just like at the rumble some soc was about to knock me out and Dally came and beat him within an inch of his life." I screamed at him

"Lorelai I know he would never hurt or let anyone hurt you but he is just not boyfriend material and as long as you live under my roof you will not go out with Dallas Winston am I clear?" he said and I ran outside. I just ran tears streaming down my face. I didn't know exactly where I was going but I knew I had to go somewhere. I ran past the park and saw the movie house. I wasn't in the mood for a movie but when in figuring no one would look for me there. And I was right. I went in and sat in the middle of the theater. I was still crying but not as bad. '_What am I gonna do? I wanna_ _be with Dally but if I am Darry won't let me stay and our family will fall apart. If I break up with Dally I will lose him again and the gang will be mad that I hurt him' _I thought all through the movie and when it was over I had no idea where to go. I knew I couldn't go to school, home, Keira's or the park or any where near where my brothers worked and obviously couldn't go to the east side of town. So I went to the only place I could think of the Shepard's house. Now I know I'm not the best of friend with the Shepards but Tim was Dally's best friend and I hung out with Angela some times. When I got there I knocked on the door and Tim answered.

"Hey Tim." I said my voice barely above a whisper

"Scout what are you doing here?" he said

"I don't have anywhere to go and I was wondering if I could hang out here for a little bit?"

"Yeah sure what happened?" he said as he walked me into the living room

"Well last night Dally asked me to be his girl and Two-bit saw us together and this morning I woke up to screaming and saw Darry about to kill Dal and I stepped in and he told me as long as I'm under his roof I wasn't going to see Dallas and I ran out and now I'm here."

"Wow. Wait you said this happened this morning?" he asked and I nodded "Well then where were you before you came here?"

"I went to the movies. I figured no one would find me there and then came here."

"Oh ok. So Dally asked you to be his girl huh?" he said I knew he was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah last night at the park and he gave me this." I said pulling the necklace out from my shirt.

"Is that his Christopher?" He asked and again I nodded "The only other girl he gave that to was Sylvia." He said. I knew about him and Sylvia the would cheat on each other then breakup and get back together and it went it happened over and over again. I was pretty happy when Tim said that because I knew if that was true he really, really liked me. I hung out with Tim until Curly and Angela got home then Angela and I went up to her room. I guess we were kinda friends but not friends like me and Keira. I told her what happened.

"Wow he said that?" she asked

"Yeah"

"Well what are you gonna do?"

"I dunno." I said and then we heard a pounding on the door and when to see what was going on and as we where going down the stairs Tim answered the door.

"Hey Dally what's up?" he said Dally came storming in and I ran down the stairs

"Dally" I screamed and he turned and I ran over and hugged him.

"Hey babe what are you doing here?" he asked

"I knew Darry wouldn't find me here and" I paused and saw his face "Dallas are you ok?" he had a huge black eye

"Yeah Darry got mad after you left. He punched me and your brothers were all fighting and it was total chaos." I giggled a little "Where did you go anyway?"

"Well first I was just running then I went to the movies and then I came here." I said like it was normal

"You went to the movies?" he asked

"Yeah I figured no one would look there for me and then I figured no one would find me here." He chuckled at me going to the movies and then we sat down in the living room along with Tim, Curly, and Angela. Then once again I heard a banging on the door and a feeling of panic came over me.


	10. I know you know

Chapter 10

"Oh no." I said as the banging continued

"Come on we'll go upstairs and wait" Angela said and we went to the top of the stairs and sat down listening to what was going on.

"Tim where's Dallas?" I heard a voice say as he came into the house "I know he's here Tim so tell me where."

"He's in the living room." Tim said

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Angela

"Dallas where is she? Where's Scout I know you know where she is now tell me." The voice said

"I dunno where she is man." Dallas said

"Dally just tell me I just wanna talk to her. She is my baby sister and I wanna make sure she is ok."

"I'm telling you I don't know where she is." Dallas said

"Dallas Winston I know for a fact you know where she is. I'm not stupid just like when you said you didn't know where Pony and Johnny where when they were at that church and I asked you were they were even thought you did so will ya just tell me where she is I need to talk to her." The whole house was silent. Nobody brought up Johnny especially around Dallas. Angela and I just sat there and then we heard footsteps coming toward us.

"Soda?" I said when he got to the top of the stairs. I was shocked that it was Soda talking to Dal like that.

"We need to talk" he said and I stood up and Angela went downstairs. I lead him into Angela's room and sat down on the bed. "Scout where were you we were worried sick. Darry even stayed home from work to look for you."

"Sodapop if you are just going to yell at me you can just leave right now." I told him

"Scout look I'm not here to yell at you I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He told me "And I wanted to tell you I'm not mad at you. I mean I was worried when you ran off but I can understand your reasoning and if Dallas makes you happy then I'm all for you guys being together. Now I will admit at first I was furious that you guys were together but I knew that you would end up getting your way and were too stubborn to give in so I figured that it was ok. Besides I know Dallas wouldn't let any one hurt you."

"Really Soda you're ok with it?" I said excited

"Yeah but don't you ever run off like that you hear me." He said trying to sound mad "So what are ya gonna do about Darry?"

"Well I'm not going home for at least tonight and probably not until he comes and apologizes for what he said to me and Dallas." I said "He knows that Dallas would never hurt me and if he did he knows that you guys would kill him."

"Yeah" Soda said and went to go home

"Soda don't tell Darry where I am." I said and he nodded "Oh and tell Pony, Two-bit, and Steve I'm ok"

"I will little sister." He flashed me his trade mark smile and walked out. I sat there a few minutes thinking and then walked back to the living room and sat next to Dallas.

"So what'd he say?" Dallas asked

"Nothing he just wanted to make sure I was ok and told me that he was ok with us and that he was worried but now that he knows I'm safe he's ok. Just stuff like that." I told him like it was no big deal.

"Wait did you say he was good with us?" I nodded and smiled

"Said he knew you would take care of me and I was to stubborn not to get my way." I told him he smiled and kissed me. We sat there for a bit then went to grab a burger at the Dingo.

"Scout" Angela said "You know you can crash at our place as long as you need to."

She told me. Both her and Curly called Tim's place theirs even thought they didn't officially live there. The lived with their mom and step-dad but had rooms at Tim's and stayed there a few days per week.

"Thanks Ang." I told her. We walked into the Dingo and sat at a booth. We ordered ate and then went home. Angela let me borrow some of her clothes so I could take a shower and said I could use them until I got some of mine from Darry's. I showered and when I was done Dally had to leave. Well he didn't have to but Tim and Curly wanted him to go out with them so he did. Angela and I stayed at the house and watched TV.

"What do you wanna watch?" She asked "It doesn't matter to me."

"How about Mickey Mouse." I said it felt weird not watching Mickey at least once a day.

"Mickey?" she asked giving me a puzzled look

"Two-bit watches it all the time at our house and it kinda feels weird not seeing it at least once a day. Don't ask why it just does." I explained

"If you say so." She said and we watched Mickey for a while "So what do you want for breakfast in the morning?" she asked and I smiled and said

"Chocolate cake, eggs and bacon."

"What?" she said "did you say chocolate cake with eggs and bacon?" I nodded and dragged her into the kitchen

"My mother used to make this amazing chocolate cake every night and we always wanted it for breakfast and she would always say no and then when my parents died we started eating chocolate cake with breakfast." She nodded and we found the things we needed to make the cake. We made the cake, frosted it and then put it in the icebox. Then we cleaned up and went to bed. I wondered what was going to happen with Darry if he was ever going to let me come home and where I was going to stay and then finally I was so tired I couldn't even remember what I was thinking about and fell asleep.


	11. Lorelai!

**Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter. Thanks for the reviews and like always suggestions are welcome.**

Chapter 11

It has been 2 weeks since Darry and I had gotten in to that fight. I was still staying at the Shepards for the most part (sometimes I would go to Keira's). Dally and I were together all the time and sometimes he would even crash at the Shepard's. And at least one of the guys came to see me everyday. Pony would walk me back to the Shepards everyday after school and sometimes would stay for a little bit. No one told Darry where I was staying for what I knew and if they did he hadn't come to take me home yet. It was Friday and Angela and I were getting ready to go out to a party with Dal and her brothers. The guys were sitting in the living room waiting for us to get ready and like typical males they kept yelling at us to hurry up which made us want to take longer. I was looking through Angela's closet trying to decide what to wear while she was putting her make-up on. I finally decided to wear a white T-shirt that ended above my belly button and said princess across it in pink sparkly letters and a black mini skirt. I already had my make-up on and my hair done. Angela just finished her make-up and hair and we were going down stairs. Angela had on a jean skirt and a purple tube top. We got down stairs and were putting our shoes and jackets on and there was a knock on the door. Dally got up and answered it.

"Hello Dallas." I heard a voice say

"Hey" he said and sounded kinda nervous

"Who is it babe?" I said and I stood up from putting on my shoe and saw my oldest brother standing in front of me. "Darry"

"Hello Lorelai we need to talk." He said and ushered me to another room.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked and I could tell he was angry

"Look Darry I'm going to go out with Dallas and if you don't like it to bad and I'm gonna keep staying here until you can except the fact that I am going to go out with who ever I want and you can't change that."

"Lorelai" he said calming himself "I know that you are gonna date who you want and I can't stop it but I will not let you stay here."

"Darry I know you think the Shepards are horrible people but they really aren't. They let me stay here for as long as I want and would never let any thing happen to me even if I wasn't Dally's girl." I told him

"Yeah ok but" he paused "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said and even though I still don't like you going out with Dallas I have accepted it and want you to come back home. Everyone misses you." He said and I laughed at his last comment.

"What's so funny?" he demanded to know

"The guys have been coming to see me everyday since I left" I told him and sat down next to him on the bed. That was a mistake because I took my coat off (which was a long one that came down to about my knees so I wouldn't be cold when we were walking to Buck's party.)

"What in the world are you wearing Lorelai?" Darry said getting mad

"What?" I asked confused

"Your clothes." He said trying not to look disgusted at my clothes

"Oh these Angela let me borrow them we are getting ready to go over to Buck's" I said like it was a normal thing

"Well you can't wear that." He said gesturing to my outfit

"Why not all it is is a skirt and a T-shirt"

"Yeah a skirt that isn't even long enough to be a skirt and a shirt that doesn't even go over your belly button." He said angrily

"Darry come on its just clothes." I said

"Yeah that barley cover up anything." He said

"Darry I have been wearing Angela's clothes for two weeks and I have worn clothes like this before so I don't know why you are so mad." I said and then I realized that I just told Darry that I had worn clothes like this, clothes he hated his baby sister wearing on more than one occasion with out him knowing.

"What!" he said

"Look Darry I wear stuff like this all the time. The few girl shirts I have are shirts like this. And I don't normally wear the skirts because I don't have any but I have worn them before and it is no big deal." I said. I knew part of it was that he didn't want me to look trashy and the other was that he didn't want me to I guess you could say show off some skin. I think he still thinks of me as a little kid even thought I am nearly sixteen. "Look Dar if it makes you that uncomfortable I won't wear clothes like this" I told him "Well at least no around you."

He laughed and said "Yeah yeah."

"Look Darry I gotta go or else I'm gonna be late and everyone is gonna leave with out me if they haven't already." I joked with him

"Go on" he said

"Thanks Dar I'll be home in the morning" I said walking out the door "Hey don't tell the guys I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't" he said and I walked out to the living room where everyone was waiting on me and he went home.

"So what did he have to say?" Curly asked

"Well he said sorry and he wanted me to come home and that he was fine with everything and stuff like that."

"Wait what you said he was good with us?" Dallas said shocked

"Yep" I nodded and smiled

"You mean to tell me he put us through that just to be ok with it?" Dally said

"Well he said he knew I wasn't going to give in until I got my way, which he was right, and said that he wanted me to come home but he still didn't really want me to go out with you but he knew he was going to have to deal with it." I told them. Dallas threw his arm over my shoulder and we started walking to Buck's. We were at Buck's until the party was over after the Shepard left and me and Dal so drunk that we could barley stand so we just crashed in the room Buck let Dally use when ever he needed to. The next morning or should I say later that morning I woke up early with a pounding headache. I took some aspirins and woke Dally up. That took about 20 minutes but I finally got him up and then we took Buck's car and drove back to my house.

"Hey guys" Dally said as we walked in his arm around me

"Scout your home." Pony said

"Hey little brother" I said going to sit next to him

"Long time no see" Two-bit said

"Two-bit I saw you the other day at school" I said chuckling at him. He was sitting in front of the TV watching Mickey Mouse eating chocolate cake and drinking beer. I know he does this every morning but he had chocolate cake all over his face he looked even more like a little kid (except the drinking beer part). We ate breakfast and then I went and put on clothes that wouldn't make Darry have a heart attack and then did my hair. I had on one of Soda's old plaid shirts with a white undershirt and jeans (what can I say I feel more comfortable in boy clothes than girl clothes and I had a lot of Soda's old plaid shirt and they looked cute on me) so I decided to put my hair up in pig tails and braid them. After that I went out to the living room and left for school.


	12. Shopping

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to update. I hope everyone likes this chapter.**

Chapter 12

When school was over that day Dallas was waiting (with Buck's T-bird) outside for me. I said good bye to Keira (she had to baby-sit her cousin) and I walked over to him.

"Hey babe" he said giving me a kiss

"Hey" I said getting into the car.

"You wanna go up to the DX." He asked. We went up to the DX when there was nothing better to do.

"Sure why not" I said and we drove away. I was glad Dally was there to pick me up because it was getting kinda chilly out. It was December after all and today was our last day of school before winter break. I still had to do all my shopping and Christmas was only a few days away. I figured I would go tomorrow and get everything done. We pulled up to the DX and went inside. Soda was standing behind the counter and we walked over to see him.

"Hey Soda" I said as we walked up

"Hey guys want some hot chocolate?" he asked pouring us a glass anyway and handing them to us. Soda always had something sugary or chocolaty. He loves sweets all of us do actually but Soda the most.

"So what time do you get off?" I asked

"At five then we're coming home for dinner and then Steve and I are going downtown to finish out Christmas shopping" he told me I would have asked to go but I've tried shopping with my brothers and they don't like to be shopping very long. They always say I take too long and I end up having to cut my shopping trip short. So I figured I would go by myself tomorrow. "What are you guys up to today?" he asked

"Nothin" Dally said

"Same here" I said we talked with Soda for a little longer until his boss told him to quit lollygagging and get back to work so we left. We drove back to the house and Pony was sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Hey Pony." I said kicking off my shoes and dropping my coat on the floor.

"Oh hi Scout hi Dal" he said still reading

"Ponyboy how long have you been sitting there with your nose in that book?" I asked as me and Dal sat down on the couch.

"Huh oh not long just since I got home" he said still reading

"Ponyboy that has been an hour and a half" I said looking at the clock. "Did you just start that book today?"

"Yeah when I got home" he said. Pony was the fastest reader I know he was over half way through his book and he had started it one and a half hours ago. Time had really gone by fast up at the DX we were there for 1 ½ hours and it only felt like a few minutes. It was four thirty so Darry and Soda would be home soon. And about fifteen minutes later Darry walked in the door.

"Hey Dar" I said when he walked in.

"Hey" he said walking into the kitchen. I figured he was going to start dinner and I was right. He got out some hamburger out of the icebox and made them into little patties. I went in the kitchen to help him make dinner.

"Hey Darry need some help?" I asked

"Yeah sure could you get some fries out of the freezer?" he asked so I went over to the freezer and pulled out a bag of French fries and then poured them on to a cookie sheet. The oven had already preheated so I put the fries in. Darry was flipping the burgers and I grabbed the plates and set the table. Then I went and stood in the kitchen. Darry seemed to be avoiding me.

"Darry" I said

"Yeah"

"What's wrong?" I asked and he turned toward me with a plate of burgers and walked to the table

"Nothing's wrong why?" he said

"Darry I can tell there is something wrong with you now tell me." I said

"Scout there's nothing wrong"

"Darry yes there is now tell me"

He hesitated and then said "It's just. I still don't like the idea of you going out with Dally"

"Darry you're just going to have to get use to it because Dally and I are going out and he is not going to hurt me or let anyone hurt me."

"I know but Dallas isn't known for long term relationships or faithful ones at that." He said

"Darry I know you don't want me to go out with Dally but trust me if I ever catch him two timing me I will leave him so fast he won't know what hit him." I reassured my brother "Now come on lets eat." I got the fries out of the oven and everyone came in the kitchen to get their food. We ate and then Pony and Soda cleaned up. Then Soda took Pony and went with Steve to go Christmas shopping like he said. I went to grab some cokes for everyone (accept Two-bit who of course wanted a beer) and I noticed that there wasn't any cake for breakfast. I took the drinks to everyone and decided to make the cake for breakfast I got everything out and started to make the cake. Then Dal came into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"What's it look like I'm doing I'm making a cake for breakfast." I said and motioned him over "Come on I'll show you how."

"What" he said and I pulled him over to help me

"My mom let me help her make her famous chocolate cake when I was little. She showed all of how." I said and I started to show him how to make the cake after a few minutes he got use to cooking and we were having a blast. We were a total mess cause Dally lifted the mixer out of the bowl and splattered cake batter all over us. We had just put the cake in the oven and were licking the batter off the bowl and spoon and all the other utensils when Darry stopped in the kitchen door way.

"Having fun?" he asked and I think Dallas was a little embarrassed that someone saw him not acting tuff and cool like his normal self.

"Yeah Dally here decided to lift the mixer out of the bowl and got batter everywhere." I told him in between licks.

"Yeah well make sure y'all clean up your mess." He said. I think he finally realized that I was right about Dallas. Then Darry went to where ever he was going. Dally and I cleaned up and then got the cake out of the oven and frosted it and put it in the icebox. After we went back in the living room and sat down on the couch then the guys walked in. Pony and Soda went and hid the presents they had just bought and then returned to the living room.

"Hey fellas how about we go to Buck's" Two-bit said

"Sure why not" Soda said

"I'm in" Steve said

"Sure" Dally said. Then they all got up and headed out. I didn't want to go because I was getting up early to go shopping and Darry never lets Pony go so we told them to go ahead. Dally kissed me and then went out the door with the guys. I stayed up for a little while longer before going to bed. I watched a movie (Darry was reading the paper and Pony was finishing his book.) and then something else and headed off to bed. I fell fairly quickly seeing as I wasn't use to sleeping in my own bed and slept through the night.

The next morning I was the first one up. Steve was passed out on the couch and Two-bit on the floor. I started making breakfast and to my surprise Dally was the first one over. I know everyone else was already at our house but they along with my brothers were still sleeping.

"In here" I said and he came in to the kitchen

"Good morning Lorelai Curtis" he said and then kissed me. He still called me Lorelai or Lore most of the time. Sometimes he would call me Rory or Scout but not often and it didn't bother me.

"Good morning Dallas Winston" I said and went back to cooking while Dallas stood there and watched

"Thanks for the help" I said looking at him

"Your welcome" he said I rolled my eyes at him and said "Grab the cake out of the icebox will ya"

"Of course darling" he said sarcastically and went to get the cake

"Morning love birds" Soda said walking in the kitchen

"Good Morning Sunshine" I said putting the eggs in a bowl and setting them on the table. " going to treat me ba me badly.n throw me aside. Darry i them aside and i he'girl. And the only other person he ever gave thatYou the only one up?" I asked

"Darry is getting ready, Pony is still sleeping and-"

"Good morning Curtis family and Dallas" Two-bit said walking in to get his usual breakfast followed by Steve.

"Well I guess that answers my question" I said. Darry came out a few minutes later and everyone at breakfast. We didn't wake Pony up early when he didn't have too so he was still sleeping while we ate. Darry and Soda cleaned up and then they along with Steve left for work. I went and got ready so I could go shopping. After I got ready I walked out to the living room where Dally, Pony, and Two-bit were watching Mickey.

"Where are you off to?" Pony asked

"Downtown I'm going shopping" I told him getting my shoes on

"Alone" Dally said

"Yeah" I said zipping up my sweatshirt

"No your not" He said standing up and walking over to the door where I was standing

"And why not I have gone alone tons of times" I said. I knew he wanted to keep me safe and he really wasn't going to let any thing happen to me.

"Because I said so now come on lets go" he said pushing the door open and I followed him. He as usual had Buck's T-bird and we got in and drove off.

"Ya know I coulda took the bus." I said

"Yeah you coulda but driving is faster and you don't have to wait for the bus" he said

"You just didn't want me riding the bus alone didn't you" I questioned

"Maybe" he said trying to make it sound like that wasn't the reason

"Does maybe mean yes?" I asked knowing the answer

"Alright fine yes there are some real creeps that ride the bus" he said I smiled and he kept driving.

"So are you shopping with me?" I asked when we got there

"Are you crazy you girls take forever shopping." He said like that was the dumbest thing I have ever said

"Alright fine do you want me to call you when I'm done or should I ride the bus?" I asked

"Call your house and I'll come pick you up." He said

"Ok bye" I said and kissed him before getting out of the car. I already knew what I was going to get most of the guys. I was going to get Pony a copy of "The Haunting of Hill House" he hasn't read that yet so I thought it would be good and probably a new pair of shoes since his are all worn out. I was going to get Two-bit something Mickey Mouse, Steve and Dally I didn't know yet and for Soda and Darry probably some new clothes. I shopped around for a while and found Pony and Two-bits gifts. Then I went to the men's section and found a nice pair of shoes for Darry and some new jeans with a shirt to go with it. For Soda I got him two pairs of jeans and two T-shirts. I saw this shirt with a car on it that was perfect for Steve and an Elvis record that he will love. Now Dally was a little harder to shop for this year since he was my boyfriend now but I found the perfect gift. It was a brand new black leather coat that I know he will love. It's a nice one too so I got it. After I got done shopping I went to this little café and grabbed a bite to eat. After I called Dally and he came and picked me up. When I got home I went in my room with all the stuff and got some wrapping paper, bows, name tags and stuff like that and started wrapping the gifts when I was done I put them in my closet. If I put them under the tree then the guys would try and figure out what I got them. After I went in to the living room and sat next to Dally. He put his arm around my shoulders and I rested my head on his chest. We were watching Mickey Mouse (because Two-bit was over).

"So Scout what did you get me" Two-bit said when I sat down

"Oh just a book and some socks and stuff like that" I teased

"Really that's just what I wanted" he said I rolled my eyes at him and he went back to watching Mickey. It was about five thirty when Soda and Steve walked in form work.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hey" Soda said walking in to the kitchen to get a glass of chocolate milk. Then they came in to the living room. About 15 minutes later I decided to go cook dinner (since none of the guys were going to). I figured I would make some spaghetti (I was pretty good at it). A few minutes later Dally walked in.

"Do you just like to watch me cook?" I asked

"Maybe" he said I rolled my eyes and went back to cooking. He just stood there while I cooked.

"Well don't just stand there." I said "Go set the table" I said acting like I was annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah" he said and grabbed the plates and silverware. When I was done everyone was home and hungry. We ate and for once had a quiet night. I sat on the couch resting my head on Dally's chest (like earlier) and he just played with my hair and everyone just watched TV (or was reading a book or the paper). After a while Two-bit ended up going to Buck's when Dal left and Soda and Steve went too. A bit after I went to bed.


	13. Chirstmas

Chapter 1

Intro

Chapter 13

The rest of the week went by fast and before I knew it Christmas had arrived. I put all the gifts under the tree last night before I went to bed. When I woke up I thought it was awfully quiet. Normally on Christmas Soda is up at six in the morning waking everybody up just like a little kid (and I was glad that he stopped jumping on your bed to wake you up). I got out of bed and walked in to the living room to find Soda shaking his gifts to try and figure out what he got.

"Sodapop Curtis" I said and he jumped then turned around to look at me.

"Oh hi Scout. Merry Christmas wanna help" he said. He sounded just like a little kid. I walked over and sat next to him and he handed me a gift and grabbed one for himself and we started shaking.

"Lorelai, Sodapop what are you two doing" Darry said and we dropped the gifts and turned to look at him. "Get away form those gifts you gotta wait until everyone gets here to open them you know that." He said half serious and half amused that we still tried to figure out what we got.

"But Dar we're not opening them we're just trying to figure out what they are" Soda said and Darry rolled his eyes and went to make breakfast.

"Wanna go wake Pony up" Soda asked with a devious smirk

"Sure" I knew what we were going to do (and surprisingly I was right). We crept in to the bedroom and carefully stood up on the bed and started jumping.

"Wake up Ponyboy" I said

"Come on Pony its Christmas wake up" Soda said

"Guy cut it out I'm up already" he said and we sat down.

"Are you guys ever gonna give that up?" he asked

"Well if you were normal and woke up early on Christmas with the rest of us we wouldn't have to." Soda said like he was crazy for wanting to sleep till seven.

"Well I'll work on that then." He said and we all walked out to the living room and a minute later the gang walked in.

"Merry Christmas Curtis'" Two-bit shouted as he walked in carrying presents like the others. They all sat the gifts under the tree and sat down. And of course Two-bit being Two-bit turned on Mickey. I was amazed at how Mickey was constantly on. A few minutes breakfast was ready. Soda ate as fast as he could and I mean fast. I don't think he even tasted what he was eating. Mom and Dad made this rule when Soda was little that he had to wait to open presents until after breakfast. They made this rule when one year they woke up and Soda had already started opening gifts. After everybody was done we went into the living room.

"Alright Darry can we open gifts now?" he said

"Sure little buddy" he said and he stared to pass out gifts. We all got our gifts and started opening them. I got mostly clothes like everybody else but I did get an Elvis record from Darry and hadn't opened Dally's yet. I had a huge box from Dally and I decided to open it last. I pulled the paper off and opened the box and inside it was another wrapped box. I pulled the paper and opened the box to reveal another wrapped box. By this time everybody was watching me open my gift. There were about three more boxes and finally I got to what I hoped was the gift I ripped off the paper and there was a small jewelry box. I (along with everybody else) looked at Dallas and he smiled. I thought I was going to be a necklace or ear rings or something but when I saw Dallas get down on one knee and take the box away from me I knew it wasn't. Everybody looked as shocked as I did. Dally and I have only been going out for a couple of months.

"Lorelai Curtis" he said and opened the box "Will you marry me"

Everyone was shocked and I was too. I couldn't believe Dally just proposed and in font of the whole gang. I knew Dally loved me from when we first started going out but I never thought he would propose.

"Dallas Winston I would love to marry you" I said and he slipped the ring on my finger and I kissed him.

"Well that sure does top my gift" Two-bit said and everybody laughed. We all sat there and talked and watched TV and what not. And at Dinner time we all went to the Dingo. Darry didn't really like cooking big meals and the only time he would was on thanks giving. So for Christmas we always go to the Dingo.

When we walked back home Dallas and I walked behind the group. Dallas held me close to him as we walked.

"Dally" I said and he looked down at me

"Yeah babe" he said

"Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding" We hadn't really talked about the wedding today. I know he did just propose but for some reason it hadn't really come up.

"What ever you want" he said. I was the only person who saw the loving and sensitive side of Dallas. I think that I was the only person he let get close enough to him that could break his heart. Well I was the only one now Johnny was the only one who Dallas really cared about. Johnny idolized him and Dallas felt bad because of the way he had to live and he looked out for Johnny.

"I think we should have a small wedding like with close friends and family" I said. I did really want a small wedding and I knew that Dally's family didn't care about him and wouldn't bother to show up or even talk to him.

"That's fine with me" he said and we walked the rest of the way home in silence. When we got there we all ate chocolate cake and cookies (I had made those yesterday) and we just watched TV and hung out. I sat on the couch resting my head on Dally's chest like I always do while we watched TV and I fell asleep just like I did when I was a kid. Every Christmas Soda and I would fall asleep in the living room because we were pooped from getting up early and everything.

When I woke up in the morning Dally was still on the couch with me and Darry was sitting in his chair reading the paper

"Well good morning sleeping beauty" he said

"Morning" I said "Where is everybody?"

"Everybody is long gone. Soda and Steve had work and Two-bit and Pony went to the movies." He said

"What time is it" I asked rubbing the sleep out of my eyes

"Noon" he said "I'm surprised that y'all didn't wake up this morning at breakfast. The guys were being loud as usual"

"Well I musta been sleeping real good" I said and then shook Dallas to wake him up. "Dally wake up. It's noon wake up"

"What" he said and opened his eyes

"Its noon wake up" I said and he got up

"Where is everybody" he asked

"Work and the Movies" Darry said and then Dally and I went in to the kitchen to grab some cake (if there was any left).

"So" I said and Dally looked over at me "When are we going to start planning the wedding" he looked like he was thinking and finally said

"How about right now" he said after swallowing his cake

"Right now are you sure" I said

"Why not" he said taking another bite

"Alright fine" I said and grabbed a pen and paper "First thing we need to get at guest list"

"Ok I got it" he said like he had to think about it. "Well obviously the gang." He said and I wrote that down

"Well I know that" I said "Anyone else"

"Shepards" he said

"All three or just Tim" I asked

"All of them" he said and I wrote them down. We added a few more people and finally decided on a list there were about 15 people. Dallas put some of his friend from who knows where and I put some of my friend from school.

"Alright now where are we going to have this wedding?" I asked

"A church" he said sarcastically and I glared at him

"I know that but we need to find a church and a place for a reception" I said

"We could have the reception here Scout" Darry said and I looked over to him. I was amazed that he hasn't gone off on me about marrying Dal.

"Really" I said

"Sure you guys aren't having a ton of people and having it here wouldn't cost anything." He said

"Alright" I said. Dally and I talked about tons of wedding stuff all day (well all afternoon) and didn't even notice it had been that long until the guys got home.

"Hey Darry what's for dinner" Soda said as he kicked off his shoes and came into the kitchen to get a glass of milk. "Hey guy what cha doin'" he said sitting next to me.

"Were planning the wedding" I said

"Are you almost done" he said seeing all the paper filled with plans.

"Not really maybe for today." I said "We got the guest list, reception place, music, and we are going to taste cakes tomorrow if you wanna come." I said

"Hummmm let me think about that for a minute" he said scratching his chin "Sure I'll go eat free cake with you"

"Hey did I hear the words 'free' and 'cake' use in the same sentence" Two-bit said

"Yeah tomorrow they're going to 'sample' cakes for the wedding" Soda told him

"Well how come Soda gets to go I wanna go" he said trying to pout.

"Fine everybody can go" I said and they all seemed happy. Dally and I finished up some plans and then had dinner. We did some more planning and then I went to bed. Planning a wedding sure does wear you out. I decided I wasn't going to have cake in the morning so I wouldn't already be tired of cake when we went to sample some tomorrow.


	14. Sugar high, New York, and Dakota

Chapter 14

The next morning everybody was ready to go. When we got there, there wasn't anybody in the shop but the staff. We got some samples and sat down at a table.

"Alright guys what you think of this one" I said after we finished on of the samples.

"I don't know lets try the others so we can compare them" Soda said starting in on another one. I should have known not to bring the guys because we tried so many cakes that it gave Soda and Pony a sugar high. They were bouncing off the walls literally. Soda was hyper as it is but with all that sugar he was a mad man. He kept eating any cake he could get his hands on.

"Well have we come to a decision or are you all just eating cake for the fun of it." I asked

"I like them all" Soda said

"Me too" Pony agreed

"What about you Darry what one do you like" I asked

"I like all of them so you chose" he said. That was a big help

"What about the rest of you." I said and they all said the same thing as my brothers. We tasted a few more and finally decided on a yellow cake with vanilla frosting and by we I mean me. The guys just came for the free cake like I thought but we had a good time. We ended up wandering around town so Soda and Pony could get all of their energy out from ingesting all that sugar. After a while we went home for some actual food. Darry made dinner while Pony and Soda ran around the house dancing and wrestling and being crazy. I don't know how they could still have all that energy they have been running around all day. When dinner was ready I went to find Soda and Pony.

"Sodapop, Ponyboy aren't you two a little old to be jumping on the bed and beating each other with pillows" I said walking in their room to find them jumping around their room and beating each other senseless with pillows and they just ignored me. "Guys come on dinner is ready"

"We're coming" they said as Pony jumped off the bed and ran to the living room with Soda close behind. I followed them and when I got out there Soda had tackled Pony and they were now wrestling on the floor.

"Break it up guys and come eat dinner." Darry said pulling them apart. We ate dinner and then Pony and Soda went back to reeking havoc on the house. Two-bit ended up watching Mickey Mouse before he and Steve took Soda out so Darry wouldn't strangle him. Soda was driving Darry crazy because he was all over acting like a mad man along with Pony. He could handle it if it was only one of them but both were too crazy. Pony was calmer now but not Soda. I saw them walking down the street and Soda was doing flips and handstands and tons of other stuff. Pony had a burst of energy and actually started cleaning his room so Darry didn't mind. Dallas and I sat on the couch and watched TV. I told him he could go with the guys but he didn't want to. He wanted to stay with me. The rest of the night we just watched TV and relaxed.

It was now February and Dally and I were almost finished planning the wedding. I could tell he was stressed about it and a little nervous too. Dally wanted to take me to New York for Valentines Day to go meet his sister. Dal and his sister weren't really close but they still talked sometimes his sister was put in to foster care because she was taken away when the courts found their parents unfit. She tracked Dally down and now they talk every once in a while. So Dallas saved up enough money and bought us tickets to go up there for the weekend. Well I don't know if he _saved _the money but either way he had it.

I don't know exactly how I convinced Darry to let me go but I managed to. We got there on Friday (Valentines day was Sunday) and went to visit his sister. We spent the whole day with her she's a nice kid. She is 14 like Pony and has the same blond hair and blue eyes as her brother. She didn't act as tough as Dally but was still a pretty tough chick.

The next day Dally showed me around town. We explored and went in a few stores and stuff like that. The next day was Valentines Day. When I woke up Dallas told me to get dressed and that he was taking me out to breakfast. So I did and we went to this little café that was close by. During breakfast Dally looked like there was something he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Dal what's wrong?" I said

"Nothin' babe" he said looking at me

"Dallas Winston you don't fool me I know when something's wrong so just tell me what's on your mind." I said and gave him a don't fight me look and he sighed and said

"Lore lets get married"

"Dally you already asked me that remember and I said yes and we planned out the wedding and tested the cakes and Soda and Pony got humungous sugar highs" I said like he was crazy.

"No I know all that I mean right now today here in New York." He said

"Dally we already have the wedding all planned out back home." I said

"Yeah I know but it's only partly planned. We don't have the dress or tuxes or stuff like that and it would be easier to do it up here. No planning needed." He said

"But Dal" I said

"Come on Lore lets just do it now. Be crazy and marry me today then we don't have to spend tons of money on a wedding and you said you wanted a little wedding"

"Yeah but I want my brothers at my wedding" I said

"Come on lets do it now" he said and I knew he wasn't going to give up

"Ok lets do it lets get married right now" I said and he smiled. We finished breakfast and we found a little chapel that did the ceremony and by 1 o'clock we were married. I was Mrs. Dallas Winston. We went and told Dakota (Dal's sister) and she was thrilled. Later we went out to dinner with Dakota who was now my sister in-law and after we took her home and headed for the airport. Our plane left at seven and it was 6:45 so we sat down out side the gate and waited. I couldn't wait to tell Soda. He was so excited that Dally and I were getting married. Everybody was but Soda the most. He was happy that I was happy. After our parents we were all so down then when things started to get better Johnny died and Dal ran off we were all devastated even more. But now thing are all getting better again I just hope it stays that way. We got on the plane and found our seats.

I had Dal sit by the window because I did on the way up and didn't like it so much. The plane started to move and I gripped the arms of my seat.

"You ok babe" Dallas said looking at me. I had a death grip on my chair and my eyes closed. I wasn't scared to fly I just didn't like the take off.

"Yeah I'm good I just don't like the take off that's all" I said opening my eyes to look at him.

"Don't worry it's almost over" he said as we stared going faster. I relaxed a little when Dallas wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I loosened my grip on my seat and rested my head on his chest like I did at home when we watched TV and before I knew it we were in the air.

"See told you it would be quick" He said and I sat up and looked at him. I still couldn't believe he was my husband.

"Yeah" I said it takes about three hours to get home it was kinda a boring ride. Dally and I just talked about what ever but were board out of our minds. I'm glad I didn't have Soda's attention span he can't sit still for more than 10 seconds and he would be going crazy if he had to sit still this long. Finally we landed and we were home. It was 9 by the time we landed. We only had a small carry on bag each so we didn't have to go over to the baggage claim and could get home. We got a taxi fairly quick once we were outside. I couldn't wait to get home because sitting still that long board me to tears and I wanted to walk around or something. We only walked from the plane outside and in to the taxi. Went we got home everybody was over.

"Hey guys were back" I said and everybody turned from what they were doing.

"Hey just in time" Two-bit said

"What's going on" I asked the TV was off Darry wasn't reading the paper and they all look hyped.

"Well we didn't wanna tell you guys before you left that there was going to be a rumble cause we knew y'all wouldn't wanna miss it but y'all made it back just in time" Two-bit said

"How did you guys know about it and not me" Dally asked

"Well the day you guys left they decided it was going to be today so we didn't not tell you y'all were already gone when it was decided anyhow" Two-bit said

"Well let's go" I said "We don't wanna be late." They all started whooping and hollering and headed out the door. Ever since Johnny killed that soc they have been making things up so there would be rumbles. They always think they're gonna win but they never do. I dropped my bag and followed the guys out the door. I was surprised that Darry didn't tell me I couldn't go so I didn't bring it up. About a minute after we got there the socs started pulling up in their Mustangs.

"Hey I thought you two were in New York" Tim said to me and Dal

"Yeah we just got back a few minutes ago" I said "Then the guys said they were headed here so we came to"

"Oh" he said and the socs stopped in front of us greasers. A second later someone threw a punch and the rumble was on. I stayed close to Dally. We got a couple of soc down and then one came up behind me and grabbed me.

"You better let me down" I said trying to wiggle free

"Well, well if it isn't the little greaser girl from the last rumble" he said and turned me so I was facing him. He smelled of alcohol and I could tell he had been drinking. "We're gonna finish what we started" he said pulling his fist back. He then punched me square in the face and I fell to the ground. He then proceeded to kick me in the ribs and once in the head. After that blow I heard foot steps and then everything went back and I was out.

**Author's Note: I apologize in advance if it takes me a while to update. I have another story I am working on**


	15. You what!

Chapter 15

"Lore baby wake up" Dally said "come on wake up"

"Dal?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Guys she's awake" he shouted which was horrible because my head was pounding. I heard the guys running over to me.

"Scout, are you ok" Pony said

"Where am I" I asked. I wasn't on the hard ground anymore so I figured I wasn't in the park.

"You're at home. We found you knocked out after the rumble." Soda said I tried to sit up but my head was throbbing so much that I decided not to.

"Yeah I remember the rumble" I said rubbing my head

"Well you got a pretty good sized shiner" Two-bit said. I think he was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

"Well that soc was pretty big" I said. He was pretty big but then again I'm pretty little.

"What happened anyway Scout?" Steve asked

"This soc came up behind me and grabbed me. He said he was going to finish what he started and punched me. Then he kicked me a couple of times in the ribs before he decided to kick me in the head." I told him I think they were all pretty upset but weren't showing it.

"What do you mean finish what he started" Dally said he looked furious

"At the last rumble this soc grabbed me and pulled his fist back and said _this is what you get you filthy greaser_ and was about to punch me when Dal came up and saved me" I told them. Dally musta remembered that and I knew he was going to find that soc and beat him half to death. That is if he doesn't kill him. We talked for a bit (mostly about the rumble) before we turned the TV on and watched Mickey for a while. Once my head felt a little better I made my way to my room. I changed into my PJs and went to bed. I woke up the next morning and grabbed some clothes and got to the bathroom before one of my brothers did. I looked in the mirror. I did have a pretty good sized black eye it was bigger that anyone I've had before I can say that much. I took a quick shower then threw my clothes on put my hair up and went out for breakfast. I wasn't a real big make-up wearer. I would just put some lip gloss on most of the time. That is if I decided to put any on. I grabbed a slice of cake and sat down next to Soda who for once was sitting at the table. Everybody else was in the living room.

"Morning Soda" I said before taking a bit of the cake I had gotten

"Mornin' Scout" he said "Hey you never told me about you trip"

I smiled "Well the day we got there we met Dal's little sister Dakota. She is 14 and looks like Dally. She's probably a cross between Dallas and Pony. She is tough and looks like Dal but she likes to read like Pony. The next day we went around town and looked at the sites and went to a few stores. The next day we went out to breakfast and then got married and then went out to dinner with Dakota before coming home" I said it all like it was the most normal thing ever.

"You what, Scout how could you go off and get married like that" he said

"Soda we were getting married anyway" I said "So what is your problem"

"Yeah but you were supposed to get married here with your family and friends. How could you do that Lorelai" he shouted got up from the table and ran into his room slamming the door.

"Soda" I said running after him "Soda open this door"

"GO AWAY LORELAI" he screamed

"Soda please"

"NO GO AWAY" he said I knew not to argue with him when he was angry so I went out to the living room and sat down on Dally's lap since every other spot was taken.

"What was that about" Dally said

"I told him about yesterday" I said

"What happened yesterday?" Two-bit said turning around he loved to pry into other peoples business.

"You wanna tell or should I." I asked Dally "They're going to find out sooner or later"

"Be my guest" he said I figured he would

"Well yesterday in New York" I said "Dally and I got married"

"You what!" they all shouted

"Got married" I said

"Married" they again all shouted

"Look guys its not that we didn't want you there it was just a spur of the moment thing. I wanted all of you there but we went ahead and got married anyway." I said they didn't say anything "Well are you going to say something"

"Well now I don't have to get all dressed up" Two-bit said and Darry smacked the back of his head

"Darry" I said I was surprised that he wasn't furious with me

"Well I would have preferred y'all to get married here but when you two have you mind made up it is impossible for anyone to change it" he said and I was shocked that he didn't get upset like Soda and everyone else was fine with it too so I dropped the subject. Dally drove me, Pony, and Two-bit to school that morning. Pony and Two-bit got out of the car and Dal grabbed my arm.

"Dal" I started to say but before I could finish he was kissing me

"Don't you kiss you husband good-bye?" he said and I smiled

"Of course I do" I said and kissed him

"I'll pick you up later?" He said

"I'm gonna go up to the DX after school to talk to Soda but I'll meet you back at the house" I said

"Ok I'll see you later" he said and I kissed him one more time then walked away and caught up with Two-bit and Pony.

"Finally" Two-bit said "You two love birds couldn't bear to leave each other."

"Shut up Two-bit." I said. We walked like we always did and split up once we passed our classes. I told Keira at lunch and she was thrilled. By the time school was over everybody knew about me and Dally. I figured Two-bit couldn't keep that big mouth of his shut. After school I started walking to the DX. I was about half way there when I noticed a Mustang following me.


	16. Some Super Soc

Chapter 15

"Lore baby wake up" Dally said "come on wake up"

"Dal?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"Guys she's awake" he shouted which was horrible because my head was pounding. I heard the guys running over to me.

"Scout, are you ok" Pony said

"Where am I" I asked. I wasn't on the hard ground anymore so I figured I wasn't in the park.

"You're at home. We found you knocked out after the rumble." Soda said I tried to sit up but my head was throbbing so much that I decided not to.

"Yeah I remember the rumble" I said rubbing my head

"Well you got a pretty good sized shiner" Two-bit said. I think he was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working.

"Well that soc was pretty big" I said. He was pretty big but then again I'm pretty little.

"What happened anyway Scout?" Steve asked

"This soc came up behind me and grabbed me. He said he was going to finish what he started and punched me. Then he kicked me a couple of times in the ribs before he decided to kick me in the head." I told him I think they were all pretty upset but weren't showing it.

"What do you mean finish what he started" Dally said he looked furious

"At the last rumble this soc grabbed me and pulled his fist back and said _this is what you get you filthy greaser_ and was about to punch me when Dal came up and saved me" I told them. Dally musta remembered that and I knew he was going to find that soc and beat him half to death. That is if he doesn't kill him. We talked for a bit (mostly about the rumble) before we turned the TV on and watched Mickey for a while. Once my head felt a little better I made my way to my room. I changed into my PJs and went to bed. I woke up the next morning and grabbed some clothes and got to the bathroom before one of my brothers did. I looked in the mirror. I did have a pretty good sized black eye it was bigger that anyone I've had before I can say that much. I took a quick shower then threw my clothes on put my hair up and went out for breakfast. I wasn't a real big make-up wearer. I would just put some lip gloss on most of the time. That is if I decided to put any on. I grabbed a slice of cake and sat down next to Soda who for once was sitting at the table. Everybody else was in the living room.

"Morning Soda" I said before taking a bit of the cake I had gotten

"Mornin' Scout" he said "Hey you never told me about you trip"

I smiled "Well the day we got there we met Dal's little sister Dakota. She is 14 and looks like Dally. She's probably a cross between Dallas and Pony. She is tough and looks like Dal but she likes to read like Pony. The next day we went around town and looked at the sites and went to a few stores. The next day we went out to breakfast and then got married and then went out to dinner with Dakota before coming home" I said it all like it was the most normal thing ever.

"You what, Scout how could you go off and get married like that" he said

"Soda we were getting married anyway" I said "So what is your problem"

"Yeah but you were supposed to get married here with your family and friends. How could you do that Lorelai" he shouted got up from the table and ran into his room slamming the door.

"Soda" I said running after him "Soda open this door"

"GO AWAY LORELAI" he screamed

"Soda please"

"NO GO AWAY" he said I knew not to argue with him when he was angry so I went out to the living room and sat down on Dally's lap since every other spot was taken.

"What was that about" Dally said

"I told him about yesterday" I said

"What happened yesterday?" Two-bit said turning around he loved to pry into other peoples business.

"You wanna tell or should I." I asked Dally "They're going to find out sooner or later"

"Be my guest" he said I figured he would

"Well yesterday in New York" I said "Dally and I got married"

"You what!" they all shouted

"Got married" I said

"Married" they again all shouted

"Look guys its not that we didn't want you there it was just a spur of the moment thing. I wanted all of you there but we went ahead and got married anyway." I said they didn't say anything "Well are you going to say something"

"Well now I don't have to get all dressed up" Two-bit said and Darry smacked the back of his head

"Darry" I said I was surprised that he wasn't furious with me

"Well I would have preferred y'all to get married here but when you two have you mind made up it is impossible for anyone to change it" he said and I was shocked that he didn't get upset like Soda and everyone else was fine with it too so I dropped the subject. Dally drove me, Pony, and Two-bit to school that morning. Pony and Two-bit got out of the car and Dal grabbed my arm.

"Dal" I started to say but before I could finish he was kissing me

"Don't you kiss you husband good-bye?" he said and I smiled

"Of course I do" I said and kissed him

"I'll pick you up later?" He said

"I'm gonna go up to the DX after school to talk to Soda but I'll meet you back at the house" I said

"Ok I'll see you later" he said and I kissed him one more time then walked away and caught up with Two-bit and Pony.

"Finally" Two-bit said "You two love birds couldn't bear to leave each other."

"Shut up Two-bit." I said. We walked like we always did and split up once we passed our classes. I told Keira at lunch and she was thrilled. By the time school was over everybody knew about me and Dally. I figured Two-bit couldn't keep that big mouth of his shut. After school I started walking to the DX. I was about half way there when I noticed a Mustang following me.

Chapter 16

I quickened my pace a little. I knew good and well it would do not good but was hopping to get to the DX before they could catch me and had no such luck. Before I knew it they had pulled in front of me and got out of the car and surrounded me. I was way out numbered (5 to 1 to be exact). I looked at them and noticed that they were the soc that had knocked me out at the rumble. He had 2 black eyes and a few cuts on his face.

"Well, well, well boys look who we've got here" the one I assumed to be the leader said.

"Look can you just leave me alone. You already knocked me out yesterday isn't that enough" I said. I wasn't in the mood to fool around with them.

"Where is you're big bad protector now greaser" one of them said. I knew they were talking about Dally. "Or was that just a greaser trying to help out a greaser."

"Don't you talk about Dallas Winston like that" I said and they all laughed

"Does somebody have a crush on Dallas Winston." They said talking to me like I was a baby.

"Well for you information Dallas Winston happens to be _my _husband and was sticking up for me because he doesn't like some super soc beating on his wife. And right now I don't like you talking about Dally like that or even that you are talking about him. So why don't you go back to your expensive little car that daddy bought you and go home or to one of your beer blasts or something." I said I was furious. They all looked shocked that I would talk like that to them. Then the leader slapped me across the face and had two of his goons hold me back before slapping me again.

"No one talks to Rick Moore like that greaser" he said

"Well I just did didn't I" I said and they again looked shocked

"What?" Rick said

"Would you like me to talk slower so you can comprehend what I'm saying" again they looked shocked "I'm sorry am I using words that are to big for you." Rick smacked me a few more times. I was so angry at him that I tried to kick him but he only caught my leg.

"Now there is no need to be violent" he said "We're just having some fun. You filthy greasers disgust me." this infuriated me and I did the only thing I could think of I spat in his face. It hit in square in the face and didn't make him to happy. He and his goons had me down in seconds. Each person was holding one of my limbs and Rick was sitting on my chest. I was starting to really scared now. I had been jumped before but someone was always around or just happened to walk by and help me but this time no one has showed up and I was getting worried.

"Where is your protector now?" Rick said and looked around like he was really looking for Dally. I started wiggling around trying to get free.

"DALLY, DARRY, SODA HELP" I screamed I knew they weren't around but was hopping that one of them would be.

"Dally, Dally help me" Rick said in a mimicking voice and slugged me as his goons laughed and tightened their grip.

"PONY, TWO-BIT, STEVE" I screamed again and Rick again punched me and stuffed a handkerchief in my mouth.

"I hate greasers. They are useless, filthy, no good hoodlums and don't deserve to even be alive." Rick said which made me furious. I spit the hanky out of my mouth and spat in Ricks face again. He was infuriated and punched me a few times before pulling out a blade. The sight of the blade frightened me so much that I was perfectly still. My heart was racing and I started to sweat.

"You know greaser I would be doing everyone a favor right now" Rick said as he put his blade to my throat and I closed my eyes and a single tear fell down my cheek "I could kill you like your little friend did to Bob."

"Moore back off" I heard someone say and opened my eyes to see Curly standing behind Rick. "I said get lost" Curly said and they all let me go and scrambled to their car. I saw the whole Shepard gang standing there not just Curly all of them. I got to my feet and ran over to them.

"You ok?" Tim asked, I nodded then I saw Dally walking towards us. I ran over towards him and jumped into his arms. I buried my face in his chest and started to bawl.

"Jesus Lore what happened. Are you ok" He asked

"Couple of soc got a hold of her." Tim said "We scared 'em off though" Dally pulled my face back to look at it.

"They pull a blade on you?" He asked putting two of his fingers on my neck and then pulling them back to show me the blood. They musta cut me but I was so scared that I didn't even feel it.

"Yeah" I said as Dal threw his arm around my shoulder and we started to walk to the DX (followed by the Shepard gang). We were closer to the DX than my house. When we got there we walked inside to find Steve behind the counter for a change.

"Hey guys" Steve said and paused when he saw me "Scout what happened?"

"She got jumped you got some band-aids or somthin'" Dally said and Steve grabbed a First Aid Kit and handed it to Dal. "Thanks Steve and Thanks for helpin' her out guys" Dally said to the Shepards as we walked back to the bathroom. Dally didn't really know how to clean cuts so he just handed me the stuff. I wasn't really that bad I had 2 black eyes now and that little cut on my neck. I would probably have a few burses from the blows but that was all. We walked back out to the counter and gave Steve the First Aid Kit.

"Steve where's Soda" I asked

"Outside working" he said using air quotes around working. I looked outside and saw Soda surrounded by girls who were going crazy over him. I walked out there and over to Soda and his fan club. I was now even less in the mood to be polite so I decided to yell for Soda.

"SODAPOP CURTIS" I yelled and everyone turned to look at me "I need to talk to you"

"Go away Lorelai" he said and walked away

"Soda I just wanna talk" I said following him he turned and looked at me

"NO. GO AWAY" he said and continued walking away. I stopped in my tracks and then turned and walked back to Dallas who was waiting for me. We walked back to my house Dallas with his arm around my waist and me resting my head on his chest in silence.


	17. Talking, Dairy Queen and Suprises

Chapter 17

"Scout what are you doing?" Darry asked as he walked in the house. He got off of work early. I was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling with my hands behind my head.

"Thinking" I said

"Thinking, on the floor in the middle of the living room?" he said sitting down in his chair.

"Yep, Dal won't let me go outside alone and he had to go return Buck's car and I didn't wanna go so I'm stuck here." I told him pushing myself up to look at him

"What do you mean Dally won't let you go outside?" he said. I think he was thinking Dally was one of those controlling husbands who won't let his wife do anything.

"Yeah I got jumped earlier walking to the DX and that soc jumped me." I told him and he looked at my neck where the band-aid was.

"They pull a blade on you?" he said

"Yeah but the Shepard's gang happened to walk by and scared them off." I told him the whole story and then Dally was back.

"Hey babe" I said as he sat next to me and gave me a kiss

"Hey Lore, Darry" he said and I looked at his face

"Dallas Winston what did you do?" I asked looking at his black eye

"Huh nothin'" he said

"Dally you did not have that black eye when you left and now your back and you have a black eye." I said "Dallas you didn't go find those socs did you?" he didn't answer

"Dallas, answer me" I said giving him a tell me now look

"Let's just say those socs will leave you alone I made sure of it." He said I didn't feel like arguing with him so I let it go a few minutes later Soda and the rest of the guys walked in.

"Soda" I said walking over to him and he raced for his room by I blocked his door "Soda just talk to me please just for a minute."

"Fine just a minute that's all" he said and we walked into his room. "One minute starting now"

"Soda I'm sorry if I would have known you would be this upset I wouldn't have done it." I said

"Oh you didn't think your brothers want to be at their little sister's wedding especially if she is marrying one of their closest friends?!?" he said

"Soda I didn't do this to hurt you I told you it was a spur of the moment thing. You should be happy for me that I'm happily married and to someone who you know will never in a billion years hurt me instead of being mad at me for eloping. Now I believe my minute is up" I said and walked out of his room slamming the door behind me.

"What was that about?" Pony asked

"Your brother is being stupid" I said and plopped down on the couch crossing my arms.

"What did he do?" Johnny said

"He is mad at me for eloping because he couldn't be at the wedding" I said and then Soda walked out

"Scout I need to talk to you" he said

"Fine" I said and walked down the hall with him

"Look I'm sorry I thought about what you said and you're right I was being selfish and should be happy for you and not mad that you eloped and didn't tell anyone." He said and I smiled

"Its ok Soda" I said and he gave me a hug

"God I can't believe my baby sister got married before he big brother" he said as we went back to the living room.

"Before he big brothers" I said

"Right before any of her brothers and their friends" he said "Well except Dal"

"Right" I said and we sat down on the couch. We watched Mickey Mouse until dinner was ready and then we all ate dinner. Dinner was noisy as usual and full of laughs and conversation and jokes and what not. After dinner Darry wanted to take us out to Dairy Queen for some dessert. So we all walked there. We talked through out dessert and Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were all flirting with the waitress. Dally looked like he had something on his mind all through dessert so I pulled him aside on the way home.

"Dal what's up you got somethin on your mind" I asked as he threw his arm around my waist.

"I gotta show you somethin'" he said

"What" I said as we turned around and started walking the other way. "Dally where are we going?"

"Just trust me you'll love it" he said and we walked a little further before stopping. Dallas turned and faced me.

"Alright I already talked to Darry about this" he said

"Ok"

"Ok well I got a job-" he said before I cut him off

"Oh Dally that's great" I said hugging him. I had got a job recently also down at the market "Where is your job?"

"Ok hold on first I work down at the market"

"That's great we get to work together" I said cutting him off again

"Alright and second I got us an apartment." He said leading me into a building

"Dallas this is wonderful" I said jumping in his arms and he spun me around. We looked around the apartment. It already had a bed and a sofa and Dally moved some of his stuff from Buck's place in there. He said that this weekend we would move all of my stuff and the rest of his in. We walked home and I told the guys. But someone had already told them so they knew about it all along. I watched a movie with the guys and then went to bed. The rest of the week went by pretty fast and before I knew it Friday had arrived.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the last chapter in this story but don't worry I'm writing a sequel.**


	18. Movin' in

Chapter 18

Friday I finished packing my things. We had already moved some of my stuff into the apartment already and Dally and I stayed there the past few nights. Today we were moving the rest of my stuff.

"Scout we're taking this load and will be back in a bit" Darry yelled

"Wait" I said running out to the living room. Wait like two minutes I have to put a few things in a box and tape it up then I'll go over to the apartment and start unpacking." I said

"Fine two minutes" he said and I ran back to my room. I quickly put my things into a box and went out to the truck and jumped in.

"Nice you finished with time to spare" Dally said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I'll stay back here and unload but y'all better not lollygag and take forever. There are only a few boxes of mine then what ever you have left Dal. So it shouldn't take that long and you can be back in time to help me unload the stuff." I said to Dallas. He and Darry unloaded the boxes from the truck (Pony was at school, Soda and Steve were at work and Two-bit was bringing all my boxes from my room out to the living room) while I supervised. They brought all the boxes in and then headed out. I grabbed Dally's sleeve and he turned around to look at me.

"You don't give your wife a good-bye kiss?" I asked before I kissed him

"Of course I do" he said giving me another kiss before walking away

"Don't lollygag" I shouted after them and they both waved me off. I went over to the record player and put an Elvis record on and turned it up. I had unpacked a few boxes and was getting hot so I changed into shorts and a tank top and put my hair in a bun. I was sloppy but kept my hair out of my face. I went back to unpacking and had started singing along with Hound Dog. I was singing and dancing as I put things away and straitened everything up and stuff like that. I was in mid song when Dally and Darry walked in. I didn't notice they set their boxes down and then Darry cleared his throat. I was shocked that they could be so quiet. I just kept singing and showed them I was unaffected. When the song was over they had come in with two more boxes.

"I thought I told you guys no lollygagging" I said

"We weren't we needed some gas so we went to the DX. I can't help it if Soda wouldn't let us go he was talking our ears off." Dally said walking over to me and lifting me off the counter where I was sitting

"Dally put me down" I said and of course he didn't listen "Dallas"

"Come on we're hungry lets go to the Dingo" he said carrying me to the car.

"Dallas I have grubby clothes on and I'm all sweaty and my hair is a mess I'm not going anywhere" I said but by that time it was to late he had already put me in the back seat with Two-bit (who had taken over my supervising job).

"Love the outfit darling" He said and I smacked the back of his head

"Don't even say it" I told him. When ever he says something to me and I smack him in the back of the head he always says _'Did I offend Princess Lorelai?' _or something to that effect.

"Fine party pooper" he said crossing his arms. We pulled into the Dingo a few minutes later.

"I'm not going in looking like this" I told Dal

"Oh yes you are" he said and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the restaurant. We got one of those booths that a lot of people can sit in and the chair part wraps around all but one side of the table and Dally sat me in the middle so I couldn't get out. A couple of minutes later we ordered and then ate. We went and picked Pony up from school after we ate and went back to the apartment. The guys helped me unpack well together they unpacked about one box. Then they decided to go get Soda and Steve from work to come back here for dinner. I unpacked a few more boxes and started dinner. I cooked and unpacked and finally finished unpacking. Then I finished dinner and the guys were back.

"Hey guys" I said as they walked in. Dal gave them the grand tour and then we sat down for dinner. Dinner was the same as at Darry's place. Loud. After dinner we hung out for a bit and then every one went home or most likely back to Darry's. Dal and I watched TV for a bit then I got up and went into the kitchen.

"What are you doin'" Dally asked when he walked in a few minutes later.

"Making a cake for breakfast." I said and he smiled as he walked over to help his wife bake the first cake of there new life.

**The End **

**Dont worry I'm working on a sequel.**


End file.
